High-frequency transformers (e.g., high frequency link full-bridge DC-DC converter systems, transformers used in plasma cutting applications, etc.) can be used to provide electric power to various electronic systems and equipment. These transformers are often prone to transformer flux saturation, which can result in transformer overheating, and shutdown or catastrophic failure of a system utilizing the transformer. For example, in plasma cutting applications, transformer flux saturation can result in unexpected system failure and stoppage of the plasma cutting operation.
Flux saturation in a transformer can be caused by a number of factors, such as unequal switch duty-cycle ratios, gate-drive circuit time delays, switch transient time tolerances, and unequal switch voltage drops. Flux saturation can also occur due to dynamic changes in switch duty-cycle ratios, such changes that can occur during unit startup and line or load disturbances.